Reflections
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: Follow the Rovers as they enjoy their free time. During the course of the day they start reminiscing about moments in the past.
1. Lovely Times

Chapter 1: Lovely Times

The rising sun marked a new day for our favorite canine heroes, the Road Rovers. Hunter opened his eyes as the contact of the suns rays shined upon his face. He then gazed up his wife Colleen, as she was still asleep with her head resting on his chest. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss on her head. He loved waking up like this, have Colleen in his embrace; it made him be more at peace. _'God she's so beautiful, I wish moments like this would never end' _he thought. He gazed upon her beautiful face for a couple of minutes before looking at the nearby clock. He sighed at the time; even though he wanted to stay like this for a bit longer they had to get up for breakfast. He gently shook Colleen and soon her eye opened up. She looked up at Hunter and spoke with a smile, "Morning Huntie."

"Morning Colleen, how are you this morning?"

"Great, as always, you"

"Wonderful."

They both kissed each other before they got out of bed and began to get ready for the day. As Hunter was getting dressed he started thinking about the various things that gone on over the years. Life was good, He had a good team, great friends, and he was married to the dog of his dreams. He couldn't have asked for anything more. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Colleen rest her chin on his shoulder, "Something wrong?"

He turned to her with a smile, "Just thinking how lucky we are."

"What do you mean?"

Hunter wrapped his arms around her waist as he stared into her eyes, "We're together, we have great friends, plus we have two loving parents."

She smiled after he finished, "You're right, things are good."

"You know I remember how nervous I was when I said I loved you, I was shaking on the inside."

"I know the feeling; I was more worried at the time, because I didn't think you felt the same way."

**Flashback **

_Colleen walked out on the beach, admiring how beautiful the night was. She looked into the distance and soon found Hunter looking __up at the stars. She smiled as she __walked over to him. _

_Hunter enjoyed how beautiful the stars looked but turned his head and as he saw Colleen walking to him, "hey Colleen." _

_"Hello Hunter" Colleen said as she joined him by his side. "So what is it you want to talk about?"_

_Hunter looked at her as he started composing the words into his head. He could feel his heart beating faster now as he finally spoke "Colleen…ever since the day we met something inside of me changed, a feeling that I couldn't describe. Over the time we've been together that feeling has grown…but I couldn't figure out what it was. But ever since today when I saved you from that Cano Mutant it finally dawned on me," _

_Colleen was surprised at hearing all this, "what was it Huntie?" _

_Hunter came close to Colleen and held her hands and stared deeply into her blue eyes, "love." Colleen was surprised at hearing this but after a few seconds she smiled happily as he continued, "Colleen I loved you ever since the day we met, and that love for you has grown over these couple of years. Colleen what I trying to say is that…I love you." _

_Colleen was really happy hearing this, "Huntie I love you too. I've loved you for such a long time, but I was afraid to tell you because didn't think you felt the same way." _

_He was surprised at hearing her; he didn't this she was afraid to say anything also, but he was glad it was all out in the open. He then pulled her close, "I felt the same way too Colleen. Words couldn't describe how much I feel for you."_

_She nodded, "I love you so much Hunter."_

"_I love you too Colleen," He said. "I'm glad we got this out in the open." _

_"Me too Huntie," Colleen said._

**End Flashback**

Both of them had smiles on their faces after thinking about that time. "I'm glad we both had the same feelings, and it lead up to now," Hunter said.

"I know I'm…"She trailed off as she started to feel a bit dizzy.

Hunter saw this and had a look of concern, "Are you alright?"

She shook it off and responded, "I'm fine…just been feeling off for a while."

"You should talk to the professor, maybe he can find out what's wrong."

"I know, I'll do that later today." Without further words they both left their room and went to find the others.

Ariel and Axel were up and getting dressed for the day, both enjoying their morning. Ariel finished and he sights were on the painting that Axel gave her for their anniversary. This showed them both lying together on a grassy hill, in their dog form. She loved looking at this picture, as it reminded them of their first date together before they joined the team. Just then she felt Axel's presence behind her, "Something wrong?"

She shook her head, "No, I just love looking at the painting you gave me. It's really lovely looking at it."

He smiled as he looked at it also, "It really was a great night. We finally told our love for each other."

"From that day I knew you were the one."

"I know it was the same for me. And to think that this would have never happened if I didn't walk into that alley. I would have never met you."

"I know, I don't know what would have happened if it didn't happen."

He then hugged her from behind, "But I'm glad it happened, we met and soon fell in love."

**Flashback**

_The day was perfect, Axel didn't know what city he was in but it was really nice. The weather was perfect as he started walking down an alley. He thought it was going to be just another day but when he was halfway in he saw another Akita sleeping. From the looks of it, it was a female. She started to wake up and she saw him, "hello," she said._

_"Hi," Axel said, as he started walking away._

_"What's your name?" she asked, getting to her feet. _

_Axel stopped and turned around, "Axel."_

_"My name's Ariel," She said. Axel then continued walking, as she caught up with him, "where are you going?"_

_"Anywhere I take myself," Axel said as he stopped again to face her again. _

_"Need company?" Ariel asked._

_Axel shook his head, "no I like to travel alone." He then began walking again, but didn't know that Ariel was following him. He soon noticed and tried his best by out running her, trying to lose her, but she caught up with him every time. This went on for a while until one day he stopped and talked to her. They were in an alley, "why do you keep following me?"_

_"Because I don't want to be alone," Ariel said. She got closer to him, "And besides I kind of like you."_

_Axel was caught off guard at that remark. "Y…you do?"_

_"__Yes, even though you try to lose me I'll always be right behind you," Ariel said._

_Axel then began having second thoughts about traveling alone. "Where did you come from?" _

_"__I was born a stray, all I had were both of my parents. They were both the best to me but…I soon lost both of them a year after I was born. My mother was hit by a car trying to get me to safety, and my dad got in a fight with another dog trying to protect us. I lost them both in one day. I was able to survive because they taught me how," Ariel explained._

_Axel felt sad for her. He told her his story and she felt the same for him. Axel spoke, "you know if you still want to we can travel together."_

_Ariel was happy hearing that, "sure." They both walked together, their single journey had became a couple's journey._

**End Flashback**

"I can honestly say after that, things were much better," Axel said with a smile.

Ariel nodded, "I know, it was much better knowing that you were with me."

"And it was good to know that I wasn't alone."

"And we were soon together after." He nodded also as they shared a moment of silence. Both enjoying the memory that brought them together before leaving to join the others.

Sierra looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair. Both her and Shadow had woken up a while ago and were almost ready for the day. Once finished she laid the brush on the dresser and noticed something next to her hand. She picked up a framed picture and smiled once she saw what the picture was. It was one of her and Shadow's wedding photos. The picture showed Shadow arms wrapped around her waist and her resting her head on his chest. The more she looked at it the more she started to think about all that happened ever since the two of them were allowed to live at HQ. They both were reunited with their son's, gained a daughter, found love and were married.

She then felt Shadow approach behind her and look at the photo, a smile also on his face. "It's hard to believe all that happened ever since we were brought here," Shadow said.

"I know, I would have never thought I would have fallen in love again, but I'm glad it happened."

"I glad also; you were the most beautiful dog I laid eyes on," Shadow said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And you were the most handsome dog I've seen," Sierra said as she rested her head on his chest.

"I can't believe I was afraid to tell you; I never thought you would love me back."

"I know, and I'm also glad Hunter and Axel were fine with it."

He nodded, "It helped spark the beginning of a wonderful relationship"

**Flashback**

_Shadow was alone in the rec. room watching T.V. not being able to go to sleep yet. His only thoughts were on Sierra. He kept going on about how he was going to tell her about his feelings for her. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open and saw Sierra. She saw him on the couch and walked over. "Hello Shadow," She said as she sat down next to him._

_"Hi Sierra," Shadow said. "Couldn't sleep yet?"_

_She nodded and was silent for a sec before speaking again."Shadow I want to thank you for saving me earlier."_

_He smiled after hearing her "Your welcome, I couldn't let him harm you like that. I wanted to protect you because…because you mean something special to me."_

_She wasn't surprised at hearing that and continued, "And what is that?" _

_This was it; he was going to tell her. Shadow took one deep breath before he continued, "Sierra when I first saw you I had a feeling inside me…a feeling I haven't felt since I was with Axel's mother. Sierra I…Sierra what I'm trying to tell is that…I love you."_

_Sierra smiled, glad that he finally told he told her, "Shadow I feel the same way for you; I love you too. The same feelings I had for Hunter father are the same for you."_

_He was a bit surprised, happy that she felt the same way, "Really?"_

_She nodded as a joyful silence filled the room. Slowly Shadow took her hands into his and they both looked into each others eyes. Their heads inched towards each others till their lips met and kissed each other for the first time. They broke apart after a minute so they could get some air. "That was new," Sierra said with a smile._

_"I know," Shadow said. "Sierra…I was sort of afraid of telling you earlier because…I didn't think you felt the same way."_

_She moved a bit closer to him, "I sort of knew that you felt the same for me because of the way you were acting earlier," _

_"I was that obvious?" Shadow asked as Sierra nodded. They kept their hands together as they were moved closer to each other. Just then Shadow remembered something, "I think this is what she meant about moving on. I think she knew that I would find you."_

_Sierra smiled as she remembered the same thing, "I also think the same thing when he said to find someone else."_

_"Does Hunter know?" Shadow asked._

_She nodded, "yes and he's ok with it; how about Axel?"_

_"He's ok with it too," Shadow said as they once again were in silence. They both hugged each other, both of them enjoying being in each others arms, "I love you Sierra."_

_"I love you too Shadow," Sierra said. They broke apart and looked at each other as their lips met again but they kept it longer both happy their let their feelings for each other known for each other._

**End Flashback**

Both of them couldn't have been more thankful for everything that had happened. There was nothing more they couldn't have asked for. Shadow smiled as he spoke, "And you know the best part? Our little families became one."

Sierra smiled at also, that was one of the things she loved also. Both of their small families were joined together. She was happy to have gained Axel and Ariel as another son and Daughter. And Shadow was the same with Hunter and Colleen.

She then placed the frame back, "Yes…that was one of the best things." They both stayed like that for a while, looking at the picture.

Exile stood out in the hall, waiting for Jenna to come out. It has been a while since she joined the team, they found out she has the same power as Exile, and she was doing great. Right from the start everyone started to see that she and Exile started to get close. They spent more time together for a while, and soon Exile asked her out. That day was the best for him.

**Flashback**

_Jenna was out on the balcony overlooking the beach at HQ. She enjoyed the view and found it hard for her to pull herself away from it. Her time here was nothing but great, she enjoyed having a team that she could consider a family. It made her feel real happy and more at home. She felt even happier when she was with Exile. She found herself and him getting closer and more involved in each other's life. She knew she liked him but wondered if he felt the same. _

_Exile was leaning against the wall that lead to the balcony, watching Jenna. A smile crept onto his face as he look at her. 'She's so beautiful…when did I start feeling for her like this?' It warmed his heart knowing how close they were, and he loved the feeling he was getting from it. Instinct told him to do something and he listened to it. He then walked towards her, "Hey comrade."_

_Jenna turned and smiled once she saw who it was, "Hey Exile."_

_He joined her as he leaned on the rail alongside her, "So how are you doing?"_

"_Good, I can never seem to pull myself from here at times."_

"_I know what you mean, it's lovely…just like you," he said as he blushed a bit. _

_She blushed too as she heard this, "Thank you."_

_There was a silence between them. It took Exile a bit of time before he spoke again, "Uh…comrade…I was just wondering if…you would like to go out tomorrow?"_

_She was a bit caught off guard at the question, "You mean…like a date?"_

_He nodded nervously, "Yes."_

_She smiled at him, "Then yes, I would."_

"_Really?"_

_She nodded, "Yes."_

_A new spark went off inside of him as he heard her response. He knew that this was a new start in a wonderful relationship._

**End flashback**

It didn't take that long for him to find out that he had fallen for her, the same for Jenna as well. It was so weird for him to find someone to love, since he never felt the feeling before. From the start Jenna knew she loved him, but waited it out for a while. When they both told each other of it, it only bind them even more.

His head turned as he saw her exit her room, "Morning Jenna."

She smiled as soon as she saw and heard him. "Morning Exile," she said as they both hugged each other. As they still held each other they looked into each other's eyes and kissed each other. Once they broke apart they had smiles on their faces. "I never tire of that," Exile said.

"Me neither," She said.

"I'm so glad to have you in life; I never thought I could feel love before."

"And I'm so glad to have found you; it was because of you that I'm here with you."

Without saying anymore they both kissed once again, lost in time. They broke apart once they heard footsteps and saw it was Blitz and Krystal. "Morning comrades!" Exile greeted.

"Morning," they both said.

"So how are you two doing today?" Blitz asked.

"Great!" they both said.

They all started chatting about various things as they made their way to where everyone else was. Today was shaping up to be a good day.

_**A/N: Hope you like. I took some of the scenes from my previous stories and modified them a bit. Next one will be out soon. **_


	2. The Good Times

**Author's Note:****Sorry for the wait but ever since my family moved into our new home i've been swamped with house work. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The Good Times

It was nearing the afternoon and the all rovers split to do some work around HQ. Exile and Axel were currently in the hanger, working on the vehicles. Exile was underneath the Street rover while Axel was working on his motorcycle. As the time went by Axel decided to make some small talk, "So Exile how are you and Jenna doing?"

He took a moment to slide out from underneath, so he could speak clearly, "Great, things couldn't be better."

"That's good to hear."

Exile smiled as he thought more about it. "She's perfect; I never thought I find a dog like her. She makes me feel happier than I've been before," he explained as he rolled back underneath.

Axel also smiled as he heard, "That's great, I knew you'd find someone to be in your life." There was silence after that comment as they continued working. Axel finished his work and looked back at Exile, the way he was made him nervous, a familiar feeling of déjà vu overcame him. It then hit him, it was just like the first time he worked with him on the street rover. He stood up and walked over and crouched near him, "Uh…Exile are you sure you're going to be ok under there."

Exile stopped his work as he sighed and rolled out, "Comrade I told you, I check jack, and its fine. There's nothing wrong."

Axel sighed as he realized he was right, "I know, it's just that one time it happened can really get to you."

Exile remembered it also, "Oh yeah, I remember, you saved my life that day." He rolled back under the car as he kept talking, "There's no chance of that happening again, I can assure you that."

"But you can never be too careful."

**Flashback**

_They both spent some time working on the vehicles, Exile taught Axel what he knew about maintenance and he was starting to get the hang of it. Soon Exile was working under the street rovers while Axel handed him tools he needed. "So comrade how do you like it here so far?" Exile asked._

_"It's good, I like it," Axel answered as he was crouched next to him. He then decided to get to know about him some more, "Exile what's your part on the team?"_

_"I'm the technician, and demolitions expert. When ever there's a technical problem I'm the dog for the job, Wrench," Exile said as he held his hand out._

_Axel picked up the tool and handed it to him. "So what's with…Uhhh." Axel said putting his hand on his head as he felt a slight pain appear._

_Exile heard this and rolled out from under the street rover. He looked at Axel as he saw his face, "you okay comrade?"_

_"Yeah it's nothing," Axel said as he shook it off._

_Exile wondered what was wrong but decided to dismiss it and rolled back under to vehicle. The same pain came back to Axel head as he held it in his hands, without making a sound. Then he saw a flash in his vision and became motionless. An image of Exile suddenly appeared, and he was working under the street rover, just like now. Then the image shifted to the jack that was holding the car up. All of a sudden the jack broke and then Axel came back to his senses, and shook it off. He had no idea what happened just now, but it sort of scared him. He then noticed that Exile was in the same as he was in his image, then he turned and looked at the jack and got worried at what he saw. So he quickly pulled Exile out from under the car and he was startled at this, "Comrade what's the big…" then they heard a snap from the jack and then the car fell, making a loud thump as it hit the ground. They were both shocked at what just happened, especially Exile._

**End Flashback**

"That was close call," Exile said as the thought was in his mind now.

Axel nodded, "I know, it was lucky that my power kicked in at the time, or else…I'm not sure what would have happened."

"It would have been real bad."

Axel suddenly stopped as soon as he felt something in his mind. His instincts automatically told him to warn Exile, "Uh…Exile I think something is going to happen."

Exile sighed as he continued working, "Comrade I told you that nothing…ahh!" He stopped talking as something splashed and hit his face.

Axel saw him slide out and saw his face covered with oil. Axel couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, "tried to warn you."

Exile then grabbed a rag, from the side, and started wiping the oil off, "Next time I listen to you."

Meanwhile in the kitchen Blitz and Krystal were taking care of the dishes. Blitz was washing them and then handed them to Krystal so she could dry them. As they talked Blitz started thinking about the times he had with her. He loved her a lot and couldn't be happier to be with her. He came to a decision but was going to wait on it until tonight. He was pulled out of his thought as he heard Krystal, "So Blitz what do you want to do tonight?"

He automatically knew the answer, "I thought we could go to the nearby park and look at the stars."

She smiled as she heard what he said, "That would be lovely."

He nodded with a smile, "I know." As they continued their work he began thinking more. A moment like this is one he'd cherish, anytime with her was a moment to cherish. The memory of the night they talked about their relationship came into mind; that moment was one to remember.

**Flashback**

_It was late at night as Blitz and Krystal were the only ones awake, in the rec room, sitting at one of the tables. They decided to wait to talk until they were alone and now was the best time to do it. Silence filled the room as they waited for the other to speak. After a minute Blitz was the first to speak, "So…where do you want to start?"_

_After hearing Krystal took a moment to form a question, "When did you start feeling love for me?"_

_That was a hard question for Blitz to answer; he knew the answer but didn't really know how to say it. After a moment he sighed before speaking, "When…when I first saw you. Just looking at you for the first time made love surface inside me. The more time I spent around you the more the feeling grew…until the feeling was known to me. What about you?"_

_She was silent after he said that, and took a moment before she responded. "It just happened…every time I was with you I just felt comfortable and happy. I knew it was love but wasn't really sure at first. But when we were on that mission and you saved me…I knew it was love."_

_As Blitz heard this he then rested his hand on her's and they both looked into each other's eyes. "It's weird that things like this happen…but I think it's for the best." _

_Krystal then covered his hand with hers, "I'm glad it happened." Silence was around them as they slowly moved closer until their lips met. They stayed like that for a minute before they broke apart. They both blushed a bit as they looked away, But almost immediately they hugged each other. "I love you Krystal," Blitz said. _

"_I love you too Blitz."_

**End Flashback**

A smiled was on Blitz's face as he came out of his thought; that was defiantly a great memory. As he finished washing the last dish he handed it to Krystal, and she dried it. "All done," she said.

"Ja," he said as he dried his hands. Once everything was cleaned up they both left the kitchen to find something to do. Today was defiantly turning to be a good day.

In the rec room Hunter, Colleen, Sierra, and Shadow were all lounging around, all doing something. Sierra walked over to the nearby couch but stopped when she noticed a picture on the mantle. She smiled as she looked at it. The picture was of everyone, all on the beach together enjoying their time together. The thought of meeting everyone came into her mind as she smiled. She didn't even noticed Hunter walking behind her, "Something wrong mom?"

She turned to him once she heard him, "Just looking at this picture."

Hunter then looked at it and then smiled upon seeing it, "I can see what you mean."

"It just brings me back to when I first met everyone. Everyone was so nice…and that's how I met Shadow.

"I would have never thought you two would fall in love."

"Me neither, but It was love at first sight."

**Flashback**

_Hunter walked over to and hugged her, "it's good to have you here mom."_

_"It's good to be here to," Sierra said._

_"Come on lets introduce you to the others then we can give you a tour of the base," Hunter said._

_Sierra agreed and they left to find everyone else. They soon found everyone, except Shadow, in the rec room. They all looked and saw Hunter and Colleen and also Sierra. Blitz spoke, "Hey Hunter who's she?"_

_"Everyone like you all to meet my mother Sierra, mom this is the team," Hunter said._

_Everyone got up and went to greet her. Axel was the first to speak, "Hello Sierra my name's Axel, it's nice to meet you."_

_Ariel spoke, "Hello I'm Ariel, Axel's wife, it's great to meet you."_

_Exile spoke, "Greetings comrade Sierra I'm Exile, it's nice to meet mother of comrade Hunter."_

"_It's good to meet you too," She said._

_Then Blitz spoke, "Hello there my name's Blitz it's great to meet you."_

_Then finally Shag, "Wello Ri Rm Rhag."_

_Sierra was confused at what he head, "What did he say?"_

_Hunter chuckled, "He said 'hello I am Shag'._

_Sierra smiled, "it's nice to meet all of you."_

_Just then shadow came in to the room, but stopped as soon as he saw Sierra. Hunter noticed him and walked Sierra to him. "Mom this is Shadow, Axel's father."_

_"Hi," Shadow said._

_"Hello there," Sierra said. There was a silence as they both looked at each other. _

_"Well mom if you like it Colleen and I will show you around," Hunter said._

_"Sure," Sierra said, as the three of them walked out. Before they left the room Sierra looked at Shadow again, __'what a handsome dog' __She thought._

_Shadow watched as Sierra exit the room, __'She's beautiful' __he thought._

**End Flashback**

"I can honestly say that coming here was the best thing that ever happened," Sierra said.

"I'm glad we helped," Hunter said. "Having you and dad here has been the best."

Colleen overheard him and walked over to them, "It's good to have a mum and dad again."

Shadow joined in also, "I'm glad that we could be there for you." Hunter and Colleen smiled at that, having a family again was great. It was good of them to know that they had both a mother and father in their lives. Having two small families be joined together was something they both loved, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: Hope you like, and again sorry for the wait. The last part may not be my best but I rushed through it. I'll try not to take as much time. **


	3. The Bad Times

**Author's Note: ****I'm sorry for the wait, I've been really busy lately and plus i'm graduating high school in a month so i've been planning things for the future. As for this chapter I rushed it becuase i really wanted to finish it, so there's only two flashbacks, hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 3: The Bad Times

Colleen walked around HQ until she reached the door that lead to the beach. She loved the times when she went out there and relaxed. It always brought her a sense of peace during the times when the team was off missions. As she stood outside she inhaled the fresh air and made a joyful sigh. The sight of the beach always brought a smiled to her face, as she enjoyed good times here. She moved forward and started going down the steps but stopped midway. Being in that spot brought back her back to the time that devastated her the most. It was the time that Hunter unwillingly forgot their love for each other, a time that she wishes to forget the most. She shuddered as her eyes closed and the memory flashed before her.

**Flashback**

_Colleen was sitting on the steps outside leading to the beach. Over the day she had fallen more into depression because Hunter still couldn't remember anything yet. It pained her the most since he couldn't remember the love they both shared with each other. It tore her apart just thinking about it. She would have never thought something like this would happen. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she heard footsteps and turned to see who it was, "Hunter," she said in a surprised voice._

_Hunter walked to her, as he took a deep breath. Now was his chance to talk to her alone, "what's wrong?" He said as he sat down next to her._

_Colleen then looked into his eyes. Normally she would see passion and love in them, but all she saw now was confusion. This is what she hated the most. "It's nothing," She responded as she looked away._

_"Something is wrong. You're the only one who is affected the most by this, why?" Hunter stated as he tried to get her to look at him again._

_Colleen didn't want to say anything yet but she knew she had to some time. "We're in love with each other," She responded as a small tear rolled down her face._

_Hearing that shocked Hunter, as it pained him to know this. He looked away as this new information sank in, "how long?"_

_"Almost six months."_

_Hunter sat in silence; he was in love with her but couldn't remember that. How could he look her in the eye now since he knew all this, "sorry," He said._

_Colleen looked at him in confusion, "why?"_

_He looked back at her, "it must have bee hard knowing that someone you love is not able to remember anything that you shared with them."_

_She nodded as silence fell among them. She then thought of something, and thought it might help, "Hunter one last thing, when you look in my eyes do you feel anything?"_

_Hunter did what she said and looked into her eyes, but wasn't sure what he was feeling "I…I don't' know."_

_Colleen closed her eyes and hung her head. Hunter didn't say anything, as they remind in silence._

_**End Flashback**_

Colleen was brought back to her senses when she felt a gentle hand rest upon her shoulder. She looked back only to see it was Shadow, "Are you alright?"

She breathed a sigh of relief after seeing who it was, "Yes…sorry dad, just day dreaming."

"About what?"

"It wasn't anything," She said looking away.

Shadow gently turned her head back, "I know something's bothering you, why don't you tell me."

"It's a real unpleasant memory…one that I wish I could forget," She said as she sat down on the steps.

"What was it about?" He asked as he joined her.

She remained silent until she was ready to speak, but had trouble. "Some time ago, before Hunter and I married, we went on a mission…to stop Parvo from stealing a rare artifact…but…when we were fighting he snuck up behind Hunter and…hit him in the head with a pipe…"

Shadow could see a single tear slid down the side of her face and placed his hand on her back, "You don't have to…"

He was cut off as she shook her head and continued, "He rushed Hunter back here and once…he woke up…he…he couldn't…he couldn't remember anything!"

That shocked Shadow as he heard it; he never knew that happened, "Amnesia?"

She nodded, "Yes…he couldn't remember his past, his friends…and most of all…our love."

"So that's why that memory hurts you."

She nodded, "And this was the spot where we talked alone after the accident. Knowing that he didn't feel love for me at the time felt really awful."

"But how did he regain his memories?"

She smiled once he said that, "love…the love we shared for each other brought them back. It was so strong that it helped him when we needed him. After that Hunter knew that he wanted to be with me."

He smiled after hearing all that, "I never knew that love could counter that, but its good it happened."

Colleen stood back up, "I know, it would have been…uhh," She then felt the same dizziness from before and near lost her footing.

Seeing this Shadow shoot up and caught her, "you alright!"

It took her a moment before she could reply, "yes, just haven't really been feeling myself lately."

"I think I should take you to the professor to check to see what's wrong," Shadow insisted.

She nodded, "yes that would be best." With that they walked back in and headed to the professor's lab.

Sierra was in the hall, which leads to everyone's room, and on her way to hers she saw Ariel and Axel's door ajar. She pushed the door all the way open and was surprised to see Axel out on the balcony, staring at nothing. She headed towards his direction and slid the screen door open.

Hearing this Axel turned to see who it was, "oh hi mom, something up?"

"No, but is there something wrong?"

Axel turned back and looked out into the beach, "I don't know why…But I stare out into the ocean for a while. The memory of…of…"

Sierra stood next to him as she rested her hand on his back, "That one time that…"

"…I thought I lost Ariel," He finished. He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, "That memory comes back to me every now and then. It reminds me of what could happen if I can't protect her."

**Flashback**

_Ariel exited the cache first and when Axel exited a stray soldier, who had a pipe, greeted him. He swung it but Axel caught it and right hooked him, knocking him out. He then started running after Ariel, who was way ahead of him._

_All of sudden the scenery started to feel familiar to him. It then struck him; it was the same beach from his dream. He looked off in the distance and soon saw the same helicopter. "Ariel stop!" he yelled but she couldn't hear him. Just like in his dream he saw her get into it and it soon got off the ground and flew off. He stood back on the beach shocked as the same events unfolded. He then heard a sound and saw the same flashing light and then I connected with the helicopter. He shocked beyond belief as he watched the helicopter fall into the ocean. "No!" he yelled out loud. He just stood there, shocked, for who knows how long._

**End flashback**

He shuddered as he relived that time, "And this is where I stood, that night after it happened."

"But everything turned out aright in the end, she was safe," Sierra reassured.

He nodded, "I know…But it still makes me wonder what happens if…"

"Don't think about it."

He looked at her, "What?"

She shook her head, "Don't ever think about that, it'll only make the memory even more painful. Just remember that Ariel is still here and nothing more."

He nodded in agreement, "I know…I guess next time I have vision I should share it with everyone else."

She agreed, "Yes it could avoid something similar in the future."

He was silent for a sec then looked back at her, "Thanks for the talk, I needed it."

She smiled, "Anytime."

They both walked out into the room, Axel was glad that he had a mother to talk to over certain things. And knowing that family would be there made it even better.

_**A/N: Hope you like, hopefully in the next chapter i'll do a lot better. Hopefully I'll have more time now.**_


	4. Helpful Advice

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the wait, when i thought i'd have time it instantly got full again. So i hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Helpful Advice

"Really?" Colleen said, with a smile on her face. She was sitting on one of the tables in the professor's lab. Shadow took her there and left as Professor Hubert requested.

The professor nodded, with a smile on his face, "Yes the test I ran confirms it."

"I can't believe this happened…this is wonderful!"

He nodded, "Yes indeed, I think you should go and inform Hunter, he'll be excited at the news."

She agreed as she hopped off the table, "Thank you so much." She gave the professor a hug before leaving the room.

As he watched her leaven he couldn't help but smile again, _"I knew good things would come from those two and now their love will grow ever stronger," _He thought as he went back to work.

Hunter walked into the kitchen, looking for something to much on. As he entered he saw Shag making something in the blender. He curiously walked over to him, "Hey Shag what're you making?"

"Rest Ra Rexmental Rink (Just an experimental Drink)" He then poured the liquid into a tall glass and held it out. "Rere Ry Rit (Here try it)"

"Sure," Hunter said as he drank some. "That's really good! What's in it!"

"Rome Rilk, Rice Ream, Rits Rof Rilk Rone, Rome Ringer, Rand Ranilla (Some milk, ice cream, bits of milk bone, some ginger, and vanilla)."

"You don't say…keep it up, you come up with something good every day," he said as he took another sip.

Just then Exile entered the room and walked over to the duo, "What you have there comrade?"

"Something that Shag made," Hunter explained as Shag handed Exile another glass.

Exile took a sip and smiled, "That's Great comrade Shag!"

"Rank Ru (Thank You)." Shag said.

After Hunter turned to Exile, "So how are you doing today?"

"Good, except I got motor oil on face earlier."

Hunter raised his eye at that, "What happened?"

Exile just shook his head, "Don't want to talk about it, just say that I listen to comrade Axel when he say something."

As soon as he heard him say that Hunter knew what he meant, "Oh I get it now."

Just then Exile remembered why he came into the room, "Comrade…I need a little help."

"With what?" He asked as he walked to the table and sat down.

"I want to do good thing for Jenna tonight but…I'm not really sure…"

"What, what's wrong?" Hunter asked. Exile looked over at Shag and saw him still using the blender, but not wanting to take any chance of anyone hearing he leaned forward and whispered it into Hunter's ear. Once he was finished Hunter eyes widen, "Really?

Exile nodded as he looked at the table, "Thing is that I don't know how to do it, and I hoped you could help."

Hunter ended up smiling as Exile finished, "You know it feels like yesterday when you asked me for advice, when you started realizing your feelings for her."

"Da, it was real helpful," He said with a smile.

**Flashback**

_Hunter and Exile sat outside on the steps leading out to the beach, Exile had asked to speak with Hunter alone somewhere and this was the best place. "So what's up," Hunter asked._

_Exile looked at the floor as he spoke, "Comrade something has happened." He looked up and towards his friend, "I believe I fallen for Jenna."_

_Hunter was half surprised and kind of knew this would happen. A smiled crept on his face as he spoke, "I knew something like this would happen."_

"_Really?" he responded with a confused look._

_He nodded, "yes, the way she always felt safe around you, and all the kindness you showed her. I knew you two would fall in love with each other."_

"_I know…that's why I came to you. I don't really know what to do, I never been in love," He explained with a down expression. _

_Hunter gently placed his hand upon his shoulder, "Just because you never been in love doesn't mean you don't know what to do. Just listen to your heart and it'll guide you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, do that and you'll never go wrong," Hunter said as they both smiled at each other._

**End Flashback**

"That was all I needed to know…And it helped a lot," Exile said with a smile. "But what should I do now?"

Hunter sighed as he spoke, "You already know the answer, but you haven't figured it out yet. Just search deep down and you'll find the answer you're looking for."

After that Exile took a moment to think, maybe just maybe he could find it if he searched enough. After a moment he still hadn't found anything, but was getting close. He looked up to Hunter as he spoke, "Thanks comrade, I'll try."

"Glad to hear it," he said with a nod as he stood up, walked over to the sink and dropped his glass in there. He was about to leave but saw Colleen come into the room. Once she saw him she rushed over and hugged him, Hunter was surprised at this action, "what was that for?" He asked as he returned it.

Colleen smiled as she looked at him, "Huntie I have great news!"

"What is it?" He asked, curious what it was.

"You remember how I haven't been feeling well lately?"

He nodded, "Yes, you figure out what it was?"

She nodded also, "Yes…Hunter…I'm pregnant."

The news came as a surprise to Hunter as he heard, "You…you are?" He responded in a shocked but joyful tone.

She nodded, "Yes I am."

Immediately Hunter embraced and held her for a while, "I…can't believe it…I'm going to be a father!"

Tears of joy fell from both of them as they held the embrace. Overhearing the news Shag and Exile walked over to the couple. "Congratulations comrades!" Exile said.

"Rah Rangratulations (Yeah congratulations)!" Shag said.

"Thank you," they both said.

Hunter then looked back at Colleen, "I guess that does explain it."

She nodded, "The professor said it was a small side effect from it, but it should be gone soon."

"That's good to hear."

"So what do you want gender to be comrades?" Exile asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I'll be glad if it's healthy," Hunter said.

"When do you think we should tell everyone else?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure."

"I have idea comrade," Exile said. "I'm taking Jenna out, and Comrades Blitz and Krystal are going somewhere also. Why not have family dinner and tell everyone."

They both thought it over and it sounded good, "That's a great idea Exile, we can defiantly do that," Hunter said.

"Yes, you, me, mom, dad, Axel, and Ariel," Colleen said.

"Yes, I know mom and dad will be happy to know they'll be grandparents," he said as they started to plan out tonight.

Inside the hanger Axel was tuning his motorcycle, he always like doing this when it came to passing the time. He gave a sigh, as he finished screwing a bolt in, and wiped the sweat of his forehead. He reached for a nearby rag and wiped off the grease from his hands. His ears perked as soon as he heard footsteps. Turning he saw who it was Blitz, "Ah Axel I finally found you."

"What's up Blitz," Axel said as he leaned on his bike.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your motorcycle tonight?"

"What for?"

"Ever since you let me borrow it for the first time Krystal and I had a blast riding it. And I'm taking her out tonight."

"Sure," Axel nodded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys and handed them over.

"Thanks, tonight is important I want things to be perfect"

"Why, what's going to happen?"

"Well…it's just…" Blitz said nervously as he pulled a small box out from his pocket and showed Axel.

Once he saw it he got the idea, "Good for you, I hope things go great for the both of you."

"Ja, I'm kind of nervous on how I'm going to do it."

Axel smiled as he started feeling his nervousness within him, "You know you kind of remind me of myself when I was in your shoes."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yes but Hunter and Colleen's advice help me overcome it. Man I can remember it like it was yesterday."

**Flashback**

_"So what do you want to talk about?"_

_Axel spoke, "It's just that ever since Ariel and I were brought back to together we've grown deeper in love with each other and…"_

_"And what?" Hunter asked._

_"I want to propose to her," Axel said._

_Hunter and Colleen were surprised at hearing then they both smiled. Hunter spoke, "that's wonderful Axel but what's the problem."_

_"I want to do it in a special way, give her a special night before I ask her. I was wondering if you two have any ideas how," Axel said._

_Colleen spoke, "Well you two can have a nice diner on the beach."_

_Hunter spoke, "Then you both could do a dance then ask her, that would be a wonderful moment."_

_Axel was silent for a moment then spoke, "Yeah that would be great. Thanks you two."_

_"No problem," Hunter and Colleen said._

**End Flashback**

"It really helped when I took their advice, it made everything go great," Axel explained.

"Ja, I know, they helped when I started to like Krystal. I'm not really sure what I would have done without them," Blitz said. "I would have been lost if it wasn't for Hunter and Colleen help."

**Flashback**

_"Hunter, Colleen I was wonder if I could talk to you both?" Blitz asked._

_"Sure," they both said._

_Blitz then sat down in a chair next to them. "I have to tell you both about something."_

_"What is it?" Hunter asked._

_Blitz sighed as he spoke but had trouble saying it, "I…I like Krystal."_

_Both Hunter and Colleen were surprised at hearing him, and then they smiled. Hunter spoke, "I knew you liked her."_

_"You…you did," Blitz said surprised._

_Hunter nodded, "yeah the way you acted when you first saw her gave it away."_

_Colleen then spoke, "its good you found someone you like."_

_Blitz smiled, "Ja, thanks…that's what I needed to talk to you about."_

_"What is it?" Hunter asked._

_Blitz had a bit of trouble saying it, "well it's just…I don't…I really don't know how to…"_

_Hunter automatically knew what he was talking about, "Blitz you just have go with what you feel. You can't be afraid when the time comes, just go with what your heart tells you and can never go wrong."_

_Blitz spoke, "but weren't you…"_

_Hunter nodded, "I was." he then put his arm around Colleen. "I thought Colleen wouldn't return my love for her, but she did. And it lead all the way up to now."_

_Colleen smiled, "and the both of us couldn't be happier."_

_"Wow, I didn't really know that," Blitz said._

_"Just remember, don't be afraid and tell her when you're ready," Hunter said._

_Blitz remained silent for a sec then smiled, "thanks that helps a lot."_

_"No problem buddy," Hunter said._

**End Flashback**

"I know…they both done so much for all of us. Just wish we could return the favor."

Blitz nodded, "Ja, but nothing really comes to mind at the moment."

Axel agreed with him, "I know, let's just wait and see what comes along. So I wish you good luck with tonight and have a good time."

"Ja, thanks," Blitz said as he walked out of the hanger. Axel just had a smile on his face as he checked over this bike again.

_**A/N: Hope you like, i'll try not to take long on the next one. it'll be out soon. **_


	5. First Dates

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the wait, this one took a while and i had writers block. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5: First Dates

The stars shined brightly in the sky as Blitz and Krystal looked upon them while leaning against one of the trees in the park. Blitz's back was against the tree as he held Krystal in his arms. They both enjoyed the times they spent with each other; it made things more perfect for them. Krystal joyfully sighed as she spoke, "The night is so beautiful."

"Ja, especially when it's just the both of us," Blitz said with a smile.

She nodded, "It reminds me of our first date, it ended at this very park were in."

He nodded, "Ja I know, I was still nervous at how things would turn out."

**Flashback**

_Blitz and Krystal both sat on one of the many benches near the park fountain. They both had a good dinner and decided to finish the night with a stroll in the park before heading back home. Blitz had he arm around Krystal while she was resting her head on his shoulder, both looking up at the stars. It was just both of them in the park at the moment, which was just fine with the both of them. Blitz may have looked fine on the outside but was shaking on the inside; everything was going perfect but still was uneasy about the rest of the night. He snapped back to reality when he heard Krystal's voice, "This was such a lovely night, thanks for a wonderful night Blitz."_

_At the sound of her voice he started to calm down a bit, "Ja, your welcome."_

"_The end to a perfect first date." Blitz then took his free hand and took Krystal's into his as they both then looked at each other. By the feel of his had she knew something was wrong, it had a little shake into it, "You're nervous aren't you?"_

_He was sort of caught off guard when she said that, he wanted to make up something but knew he couldn't do that. So he nodded and explained, "Ja…never really did this before and I was worried that I'd mess things up."_

_Krystal then held his hand with both of hers as she tried to reassure him, "Blitz it's alright to be nervous, you made this night one to remember and I thank you for that."_

_After hearing those words all worries left Blitz's system and he smiled, "Thanks, I needed those words."_

"_I love you Blitz," she said._

"_I love you too," he said as they both leaned in and kissed each other. They both then knew they had nothing to worry about, as long as they had their love for each other. _

**End Flashback**

"Your words helped me a lot back then," Blitz said as they were now standing in front of the park fountain.

"I know, after that you weren't nervous about anything anymore."

"Ja…which Is why I brought us back her tonight."

She looked at him and saw he had a serious look on his face, "Blitz is something wrong?"

"Something I thought real hard about over the week, and there's no doubt about it," Blitz then took a deep breath before resuming. "Krystal ever since you came into my life I can honestly say that my life has changed for the best. You've helped me see love and happiness…something I never had before. And I realized that I never want that to end." He then moved and positioned himself on one knee.

Krystal's eyes widen as she saw this, "Blitz…is this…"

He continued before she could say more and pulled out a velvet box and opened it, reveling a gold ring with a clear diamond on it. "Krystal I love so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

A tear rolled down her cheek as he finished. She loved him a lot too and wanted to be with him, so she nodded her head as she hugged him, "Yes Blitz, I will."

He returned it as they held each other for god knows how long. Both lost in knowing that they were going to be together forever.

Meanwhile at another part of the city Exile and Jenna were both sitting on the edge of a grassy cliff overlooking the ocean. Both of them watched as the stars reflected off the surface of the ocean, causing it to sparkle. Both held each others hand as they kept taking a small glance at each other. "Beautiful night isn't it?" Exile asked.

Jenna nodded as she looked at him, "It is, especially from such a nice spot."

"Thank comrade Axel for that, he told me of this place and thought it would be perfect to come to," he said with a smile.

"I'll be sure to do that," She said as she laid down on her back to look up at the stars.

Exile joined her as they both gazed upon all the stars that lit up the night. "There's so many of them."

"I know," Jenna said with a nod. "You can never see that much back in the city."

"I know such a shame," Exile responded with a nod. Then smiled as soon as he remembered something, "Come to think of it, we did same thing when we started to date."

She smiled as soon as he said it, "I know, I surprised you found such a wonderful place."

"That was hard part," he said as he laughed a bit. "But it turned out wonderful."

**Flashback**

_On a beach near the city Exile and Jenna both laid on a towel looking up at the stars. The beach had a few people but they were away from them, near a small fire to keep them warm. As they looked at the stars they were both amazed at how many of them they were. They never really took the time to look at them. Jenna gave a small sigh as she spoke, "It's hard to believe that there's so many of them."_

"_Da, I know I never really took time to look at them back at HQ." he sat up as he looked back at Jenna. "You know this night turned out to be great."_

_She sat up also, "I know, thanks for a wonderful night."_

"_Would never expect myself doing this good for first date."_

"_But you still did a great job. I really enjoyed myself…especially the time we had together. _

_Exile smiled as he took a hold of her hand and looked into her eyes. He loved doing this, love always filled him when he saw her eyes. "You're so beautiful."_

_She smiled at the comment, "And you're handsome yourself."_

_They both then leaned in and kissed each other with passion. Once they broke apart they still were staring into each others eyes. "I love you so much Jenna."_

"_I love you too Exile." they then laid back down and looked back up at the stars, while holding each others hand. _

**End Flashback**

Exile sat back up as he looked back at Jenna, "Ever since that day my life was changed. I finally realized what love felt like and how wonderful it can be."

Jenna joined him as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm glad I was able to help you with that."

He smiled as he took a small breathe, things were going great and now was the time to do it. "I know, you're first dog I fallen for and I can already tell that you're the one."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jenna I've known you ever since we met at bad man's base and I know that you're the only one I want to be with." He then shifted himself until he was on one knee and took both of her hands into his. Jenna's eyes widen as he did that, she knew what was coming next. "Jenna I never knew what love felt like before I met you, but ever since you came into life you made me feel happier then I ever felt in life. I want time we spend together to last forever, Jenna will you marry me?" After he finished he pulled a ring from his pocket. It was a gold ring with a blue diamond on it.

She didn't have to think about it as she immediately hugged him, "Yes Exile, I will marry you!"

Exile was ecstatic as he heard her response and embraced her. They held their hug for a minute before splitting apart a bit and then they kissed each other with every ounce of passion they had.

Back at HQ out on the beach Hunter, Colleen and the rest of the family were sitting down at table that was set upon the sand. They were all surprised that they both planned this out, but were happy to have a family dinner. It was great to have them all together and enjoy each others company. On the table was a wonderful spread of food, which consisted of roast, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and buttermilk biscuits. They were eating, and enjoying how good the food was. "Man Hunter this is great," Axel said as he bit into the roast.

"Well we had some help from Shag; he was so kind enough to lend us a hand."

"It was still great, and still is a kind thought for you both to plan this," Ariel said.

"Well it was just us here and I thought it would be good to have the family together," Colleen responded as she took a bite from her biscuit.

"I couldn't agree more," Shadow said. "I love it when we all spend time together."

"Its things like this that brings us closer," Sierra said.

They continued eating in silence for a bit until Hunter and Colleen both decided it was time to tell them the news. They both stood up and got everyone's attention, "Can I have your attention?" Hunter asked.

They all stopped eating as their eyes were focused on him. "What is it Hunter?" Sierra asked.

"Colleen and I have some news to tell you all…it's really big news."

No one else said anything else as they waited for them to reveal the news. Hunter then motioned for Colleen to tell them, she smiled as she spoke, "I'm pregnant!"

The news shocked them but in the end they were all smiling as they rose up and went over to her. "Oh my god, congratulations!" Axel said as he hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you two," Ariel said as she hugged her also.

Shadow and Sierra had tears of joy running down their faces as they joined the rest of them. It warmed their hearts knowing that they were going to be grandparents. "So that's what was wrong with you earlier," Shadow said.

She nodded, "yes, but I have no idea at the time."

"I just can't believe this is happening," Ariel said in a joyful tone.

"Our first grandchild…I can't wait for that," Sierra said.

Shadow then wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder, "I can't either."

"Thank you, everyone," Hunter said.

Just then soft music entered their ears as they turned to find the source. They found it to be Axel with a portable radio on the table, "I thought this would fit the mood."

They all smiled, as they got the idea, and joined their partner and slow danced to the song on the radio. As they danced they began to talk among themselves. "Our first grandchild Shadow, can't you believe it?"

He nodded, "I know, it brings joy to my heart knowing it." He then looked over at Ariel and Axel, watching them dance with each other. "It makes me that they will have one of their own someday."

She nodded, "Me too." They continued to dance as memories from back then flooded their minds. "Just like our first date."

Shadow smiled as soon as she said that, "You're right, that was one of the best nights of my life."

**Flashback**

_It was a peaceful night as Shadow and Sierra were at nice restaurant, outside on the balcony. They had both finished eating their dinner of steak and were talking for a bit. "This has been a wonderful night Shadow, thank you." _

_He smiled at the comment, "I loved doing it, having you here with me is more then enough."_

_She smiled also, "It's strange how we found each other like that. I never thought I'd love someone again."_

_Shadow then covered her hand with his, "So did I, but then I saw you and love struck me. Having you with me is a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time."_

"_I'm glad you came into my life also, love was tough for me after what happened to Hunter's father…there wasn't a day that I didn't think of him and the wonderful son he gave me."_

_Shadow could sense a bit of sadness in her and took her hand into both of his, "Sierra I love you so much and I promise nothing will happen that'll spilt us apart, I mean that with every ounce of my heart."_

_She wiped a tear from her eye as she placed her other hand on top of his, "Thank you Shadow."_

_There was a calming silence as they enjoyed each other's presence, then they could hear the sound of music playing. Shadow then stood up and offered his hand, "May I have this dance?"_

_She smiled as she took his hand and stood up also. They held each others hand while Shadow rested his hand on her back and Sierra placed hers on his shoulder. They slowly then began dancing to the music as the world disappeared from them as they enjoying their moment together in their own world. _

**End Flashback**

They both had smiles on their faces as they relived the memory. They both stayed in silence as they continued to dance to the music.

Meanwhile Axel and Ariel were both talking while dancing with each other. "So Aunt and Uncle, how does that sound?"

"Great, it's going to feel great being called that," She responded with a smile.

"It's nice to know that we're going to get a new addition to the family."

"I know, it reminds me of the love we share."

He nodded, "its special, Just like Hunter and Colleen's." As they kept dancing in silence Axel kept going over the special moments he had had shared with Ariel. And he stopped at one that made him smile, the date they had after being reunited.

**Flashback**

_It was evening as Axel stopped the street rover and exited it along with Ariel. They walked closer to together as they neared their destination. "Ariel you'll love this spot when you see it."_

_"It must be really special." They kept walking until they were on top of the cliff. Ariel was surprised to see the sight before her. The sea that was before her, with the evening sun making it sparkle. "Oh Axel…this is beautiful."_

_Axel put his arm around her shoulder, "I knew you would love it."_

_She then rested her head on his shoulder, "it's really beautiful, thank you."_

_They both stood together in silence enjoying the view that was in front of them. "You know I really glad we found each other again."_

_They both then looked at each other, "I know and I'm glad you brought me to be apart of the team. It gave us the chance to be together again."_

_"When I saw you again…you wouldn't believe how happy I was." Axel said._

_"I was also happy when I saw you again. Seeing you again mended all the times I spent alone ever since that day." Ariel said._

_Axel smiled, "it also made forget all sad nights I have because we weren't together."_

_She smiled also, "I guess we were destined to find each other again."_

_"And _I'm_ glad it happened. Because my love for you back then Is still here." Axel said_

_"As my love for you also." Ariel said._

_They both faced each other, as Axel's wrapped his arms around Ariel's waist and Ariel wrapped hers around Axel's neck. Both of their heads got closer as their lips met. Both kissed long and with passion._

**End Flashback**

'_Good times, good times' _he thought as he held his wife as they moved in silence.

Hunter and Colleen were the most happiest they could ever be, knowing that they were going to have a child was something that brought joy to their hearts. "So Colleen what are you hoping for?"

"I'm not really sure right now, haven't given it much thought. I just hope our child grows up to be a strong as their father."

He smiled, "And I hope they grow to have such a kind heart like their mother."

They both had smiles on their faces as the thought their child were in their minds. Holding each other like they were reminded them of the night they went out for the first time. That night was real special for them.

**Flashback**

_Hunter and Colleen were enjoying themselves as they were at the local carnival. They were both walking around, Hunter having his arm around Colleen's shoulder. They both had cotton candy and laughing until they stopped in front of the Ferris wheel. He looked over at Colleen with a smile, "Feel like riding it?"_

_She nodded with as smile, "Sure Huntie." They both got in line, which was short, and were soon seated. The wheel started turning and they started going up. They were both marveled at the sight of the whole carnival from up top, all the lights made the place look wonderful. The wheel stopped with them at the top and stayed in place for a couple of minutes. "The sight is so wonderful, I love it so much."_

_Hunter sighed in joy as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her cheek. "I know it's great how the place lights up like this. It's much better looking at it with you here with me."_

_"I thank you for taking me here, it's has been a really good night."_

_"I knew you'd love it," he said as he gently pulled her closer to him._

_She smiled as she rested her head on his chest. They stayed like that until the wheel moved and they were soon let off._

_They were thinking about leaving but them stopped as Hunter left for a minute and returned with two ice cream cones. "Thanks Huntie that's sweet," She said as she took the vanilla cone."_

_"No problem Colleen." He then looked at a nearby clock and saw it was past nine, and everything would be closing soon. "Why don't we head back, it looks like everything is going to close up soon._

_She nodded, "Alright I'm starting to feel a bit tired." They both licked their ice cream as they both walked out, hand in hand, of the park._

**End Flash back**

The memory of their first date brought smiles to their faces. It was hard to believe that happened long ago and all the things that happened since then. They both knew that their love will continue to get stronger, now that they were expecting a child. They all continued dancing as they were lost in their own world. Tonight was a great night.

_**A/N: Hope you like. I tried real hard with this but this took a while. Lucky there's only one more chapter left. it'll be out soon.**_


	6. Songs of Love

Chapter 6: Songs of Love

Back at HQ both Blitz and Krystal were standing outside the balcony of Krystal's room, looking out at the ocean for a while. They had returned an hour ago and decided to some time together before bed. News of their engagement was told and everyone was excited for the two. They left the radio on, listening to some random music as they discussed some plans for their wedding. "So when do you want to have it?" Krystal asked as had her arms wrapped around Blitz's arm.

"I'm not really sure, the sooner the better," he responded with a smile.

She just smiled as she rested her head on his arm, while they both enjoyed the embraced of each other. "I can't wait till then."

"I know, being married to the one who showed me love, can't wait for it either."

"I also can't believe that Exile and Jenna are engaged also." Shortly after they announced the news Exile and Jenna also announced their engagement. Everyone were happy for the two couples

Blitz nodded, "Ja, I'm glad for those two." Just then both of their ears perked as a familiar song played on the radio. They both smiled as they recognized the tune. "Remember this Krystal?"

She nodded, "Yes, you sang this song to me out on the beach."

He then wrapped his arms around her as he continued, "I heard this one day and thought of you, it felt special to me."

**Flashback**

_Just outside the doors leading out to the beach Blitz and Krystal sat on a bench against the wall. They had just came back from a night out and wanted spend some time out on the beach before they headed inside. They had been talking about the night they had and enjoying the peace and quiet they were having. Sometime later Blitz said he was going inside to grab something. When he returned he had a small radio with a CD player. When Krystal saw this she had to ask, "What are you doing?"_

_He put the radio down and then took her hands into his, "Krystal I would like to sing you a song I heard. When I listened to it I thought of you and how you helped me."_

_She smiled as she heard this and nodded, "Sure Blitz I'd love to hear it."_

_He smiled as he reached over and turned on the radio and played the song. The music started as he began to sing 'All I Need Is You' by Kenny Rogers._

_Sometimes when I'm down and alone  
I feel just like a child with out a home  
The love you give me keeps me hangin' on, honey  
All I ever need is you_

You're my first love, you're my last  
You're my future, you're my past  
Ohhh loving you is all I ask, honey  
All I ever need is you

Winters come and then they go  
And we watch the melting snow  
Sure summer follows spring, all the things you do  
Give me a reason to build my world around you

( World around you )

Some men follow rainbows I am told  
Some men search for silver, some for gold  
But I found my treasures in my soul  
And all I ever need is you

Without love I'd never find the way  
Through ups and downs of every single day  
And I won't sleep at night until you say  
Honey, all I ever need is you

La, La, La, La, La, La  
The love you give me keeps me hangin' on  
Honey, all I'll ever need is you

La, La, La, La, La, La  
But I found my treasures in my soul  
Honey, and all I ever need is you

La, La, La, La, La, La

_As the song ended Krystal had a tear in her eyes, she loved it, "Blitz that was beautiful."_

"_Ja, thank you, I knew _you_ would love it." They both then leaned in as they both kissed long and with passion. _

**End Flashback**

It was so beautiful when you sang it to me that night," Krystal said.

"I know, I just had to sing it to you when I heard it."

"And I'm glad you did." They spent some time talking a bit more till they both decided to go to bed. They said goodnight as they parted, and when they were in bed, they fell asleep dreaming about their future together.

Inside the rec room Exile and Jenna both entered the empty room. Exile had said that before they went to bed he wanted to do something quick. As they walked to the center the room Jenna asked, "So Exile what is it that you wanted to do."

He didn't say anything as he walked over to the nearby stereo and inserted a disk he pulled out. He pressed play and a familiar song flowed into their ears. As it continued Exile walked back over to Jenna, "remember this?"

She nodded after he finished, "Yes we danced to this song that one night."

After her statement he held out his hand for hers, "Care to repeat that moment?"

She smiled as she took it as they closed the gap between each other and started moving.

**Flashback**

_Both Exile and Jenna were walking back to the Street Rover after spending some time looking at the ocean. As they approached the car Exile stopped for a sec, "Jenna…I was kind of wondering if you would like to do something before we head back?"_

"_What is it?" She asked._

"_Would you like to have a small dance?_

_Jenna smiled as she heard the request and nodded, "Sure I'd love to."_

_That in turn made Exile smile as he walked over to the Street Rover and turned on the radio to a random station. He returned to her as they held each others hand and waited for the music to start. They began moving as the song 'Close to You' by the Carpenters started to play. _

_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_

_Every time you walk by?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

_As he continued to dance Exile looked into Jenna's hazel eyes and was struck at how beautiful they were. _

_On the day that you were born_

_The angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold_

_And starlight in your eyes of blue._

_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you all around._

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

_Jenna looked at Exile and was amazed at how handsome he was in the moon light. She sighed happily as she rested her head on his chest. _

_On the day that you were born_

_The angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold_

_And starlight in your eyes of blue._

_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you all around._

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

_Just like me (Just like me)_

_They long to be_

_Close to you._

_Wahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you._

_Wahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you._

_Hahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you._

_Lahhhhhhhhhhh, close to you._

_Even as the song ended they continued moving, they were lost in the love they had for each other. "You dance beautifully Jenna."_

"_You're not so bad yourself," She responded. They both smiled as they kept the embrace, both not wanting to let go. _

**End Flashback**

They both stopped dancing as the song ended, both with smiles on their faces. "Just like that one night," Jenna said.

He nodded, "Yes, I'll cherish that moment for a long time."

"Me too, for sure."

They both left the room as they headed to theirs. Once outside of Jenna's room they gave each other a big hug before they gave each other a kiss goodnight. "Night my love," Exile said.

Goodnight too, my handsome husky." They both parted as Jenna went into her room. Exile happily walked back to his room and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Inside Shadow and Sierra room they both were getting ready for bed and talking about the recent news they heard today. "I can't believe everything that's going to happen soon," Sierra said as she brushed her hair.

"I know," Shadow said as he finished changing into his pajamas. "Two couples are soon to be married, and are children are having a child of their own."

"Wonderful things they are," She said as she walked to their bed and climbed in. "I knew things would happen between Blitz, Krystal, Exile and Jenna. I know they will be happy together."

Shadow walked to the bed and joined her, "Kind of reminds me of the love we share."

She smiled as she heard that, "You were very handsome the first time I saw you."

"And you were very beautiful the first time I saw you."

"I'm glad we met, and fell in love," She said as she lay down.

"So do I my love," He responded as he lay down beside her. She was caught off guard as Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. As Sierra snuggled into her husband's warm embrace she heard his voice. He was singing a familiar tune into her ear as he held her. It was the song he sang for her right after they admitted they love for each other. She smiled as she remembered that night.

**Flashback**

_They both parted after they kissed with smiles on their faces. Shadow then pulled Sierra into a warm embrace and held on for a minute. They both enjoyed being close to on another. As Sierra was enjoying his warmth she began hearing his voice, it took her a couple more seconds before she realized that he was singing. Shadow was singing the song 'First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' by Roberta Flack._

_The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the empty skies, my love,  
To the dark and the empty skies._

The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
And felt your heart beat close to mine  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command, my love  
That was there at my command.

And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last till the end of time my love  
It would last till the end of time my love

The first time ever I saw your face, your face,  
your face, your face

_As he finished she turned back and looked at his face. She saw she had a big smile on her face, "I hope you like it," Shadow said._

"_Shadow that was so beautiful, I never knew you could sing like that."_

"_That song was one of the reasons that helped my feelings for you. I just had to sing it after I said it."_

_She ended up hugging him as he finished, "I'm glad you did."_

_He returned the hug, "So do I." They stayed like that for a while longer, both enjoying each other's presents._

**End Flashback**

Sierra sighed happily as Shadow finished the song. She was glad he sang it again; it made things more better now. "I love you Shadow," She said as she closed her eyes.

He smiled as he shut his eyes also, "I love you to Sierra." They both were asleep in moments both wrapped up in their love.

Inside Ariel and Axel's room they too were getting ready for bed. Both were still talking about the news that Hunter and Colleen gave earlier. "You know I sort of knew they would be the first ones to bring a child into the world," Axel said as he finished getting changed.

"I know, I just brings me joy that this is happening," Ariel responded as she headed their bed.

Axel nodded he walked over and sat next to his wife, "We're soon to be aunt and uncle, it sounds real good to say that."

She smiled as she took one of Axel's hands into hers, "Make me wonder when we're going to have one of our own."

Axel looked into her eyes and saw the sincerity in them. He then took her hands into both of his, "One day, I promise…Just like I said in the past I would do anything for you. A matter of fact." He walked and grabbed his guitar then returned to her side. "Do you remember this song?" He then strummed a few strings and a familiar tune filled the room. Ariel smiled as she remembered which song it was. He sang it to her the night they were reunited.

**Flashback**

_Ariel got up and went to the couch and waited for Axel to return. A couple of minutes later he came back with his guitar and sat down next to Ariel. "You play an instrument," Ariel said._

_Axel nodded, "Yes I like to play while I sing. The song I'm going to sing expresses how much you mean to me and what I would give for you. It's called 'Don't Take the Girl' by Tim McGraw. Axel started playing his guitar and then started to sing._

_Johnnys daddy was taking him fishin  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we cant leave her behind  
Son I know you dont want her to go but someday youll change your mind  
And johnny said take jimmy johnson, take tommy thompson, take my best friend bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she dont go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please dont take the girl_

_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said if you do what I tell you to, there wont be any harm  
And johnny said take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Heres the watch that my grandpa gave me_

_Heres the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please dont take the girl_

_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
Theres going to be a little one and she says its time to go  
Doctor says the babys fine but youll have to leave  
cause his mommas fading fast and johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
Ill gladly take her place if youll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please dont take the girl_

_Johnnys daddy  
Was taking him fishin  
When he was eight years old_

_Axel finished singing and looked at Ariel. She had tears in her eyes, "Axel that was beautiful."_

_Axel put his guitar down and held Ariel's hand, "all those would I meant. I would give up anything to keep you with me."_

_"I Love you so much," Ariel said._

_"I love you too Ariel," Axel said. _

**End Flashback**

As Axel finished the song he put the guitar to the side and looked back at Ariel, "The night I sand that song, was the same night I made a promise. I would do anything for you, just because I love you."

Ariel had a tear running down her face as she heard that, and hugged her, "I love you so much Axel.

"I love you too Ariel. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." Nothing else was said as they both got in bed and fell asleep in each other's embrace, the promise that was binded by love made them both smile.

Inside Hunter and Colleen's room they both were ready for bed but they couldn't go to sleep because they were still talking about their future child. Hunter was happy to know that he was going to be a father, the same for Colleen knowing she was going to be a mother. They were both sitting at the foot of their bed with Hunter's arms wrapped around her. "So soon to be mom, how are you feeling?"

Colleen smiled at the comment, "I'm fine, how about you soon to be dad?"

"Great, I would have never thought our love would bring a child into the world."

She rested her head on his shoulder, "Me neither, this is something I wanted ever since we married. To be a mother, have a child and to have a husband and father to raise our child."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," He responded as he pulled his wife close. "And to this all started because we were both afraid to admit our love for each other."

Colleen laughed a bit as she remembered, "But it was worth it, as it lead up to now."

Hunter then stood up and walked over to their stereo and inserted a CD into it. "And this help jump start our love." Pressed play as a song started to play.

Colleen's ears perked as the words of the song flowed into her ears. "Oh Huntie, this is the song we sang the night we admitted our love for each other."

He smiled as he walked back over and wrapped her back into his embrace. "That was a great night."

**Flashback**

_They both broke apart and they both stared into each others eyes happy to have admitted their love for each other. Hunter spoke up, "Colleen if you'd want to I would like to sing a duet with that symbolizes are new love for each other. It's called "The Day I Fall In Love" By James Ingram."_

_Colleen smiled, "yes Huntie I would love that."_

_Hunter smiled as he went to his portable stereo and cued the song._

_**Hunter:**__  
Just an ordinary day,  
Started out the same old way.  
Then I looked into your eyes and knew  
Today would be,  
A first for me  
The day I fall in love_

_**Colleen:**__  
On the day I fall in love,  
The sky will be a perfect blue.  
And I'll give my heart forever more  
To someone who,  
Is just like you.  
The day I fall in love_

_**Both:**__  
People all say,  
Love is wondeful.  
That the bells will ring,  
Birds will sing  
And skies will open.  
I wonder where's that great big symphony.  
Roll over Beethoven,  
Won't you play with me?_

_And I'll never to be true  
To anyone  
(__**Hunter**__):Unless its you  
(__**Colleen**__): Unless its you  
The day I fall in love._

_People all say love is wonderful  
That bells will ring,  
Birds will sing,  
And skies will open.  
I wonder wheres that great big symphony  
(__**Hunter**__): I'll be your Beethoven  
(__**Colleen**__): Roll over, Beethoven  
(__**Hunter**__): Come and play with me_

_**BOTH**__:  
Just an ordinary day,  
Started out the same old way.  
Then I looked into your eyes and knew  
Today would be  
(__**Colleen**__): A first for me  
(__**Hunter**__):A first for me  
The day I fall in love._

_(__**Hunter**__): I know you'll be there  
(__**Colleen**__): Oh oh..  
(__**Both**__): The day I fall in love_

_As the song ended they were both holding each other close. Hunter spoke, "You sing like a angel Colleen."_

_Colleen smiled, "You too Huntie." They both moved their head close till their lips met for a very passionate kiss._

**End Flashback**

They both were kissing as the song ended, the words reminding them of their love for each other. they broke apart after a minute, both looking into each other's eyes. "That was such a beautiful song Huntie," Colleen said.

"Not as beautiful as you," He responded with a smile. They both hugged one another then they both climbed into bed. "So Colleen when do you think our child will be born?"

"I'm not sure, but professor Hubert said since were dogs the pregnancy should be shorter."

"Well that's good news then, I can't wait have my new family in my arms."

"I can't wait for it either." They both kissed each other goodnight as they lay down and closed their eyes. "Goodnight Huntie."

"Goodnight Colleen."

They were both soon asleep, both of their dreams filled of the happy moments of their future. Them both and their child, they all enjoying the time together as a family. Hunter and Colleen held each other both waiting for the day they can be call mom and dad.

END

_**A/N: Hope you like, I tried with this chapter and i'm glad i'm done. I'm going to take a small break from this series but i'll make another one soon. Till next time bye.**_


End file.
